


A Picture's Worth

by Whedonista93



Series: Haven [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family Feels, Fem!Steve, Fix-It, Multi, Other, Rule 63, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Steve sweeps her arm round the room. “Tali’s go bag. Why were our pictures in there? Why was the scarf Ziva bought in Rome in there? Why was Tali in a room in the opposite end of the house instead of in the nursery right next to Ziva’s room? And look, here, on the back of the picture, these sets of numbers, they’re the coordinates 5-O HQ and NCIS HQ. There was no body. Danny, there was no evidence of a body.”





	A Picture's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I blame aggiepuff for this. This was supposed to be a one shot and now here's the sequel and there's a third installment in the works.

“Steve,” Danny’s voice rings through their HQ, “where are you?”

“Office!” Steve calls back.

Danny steps into the office to find Steve in jean shorts and a tank top, hair pulled back in  a messy braid, and papers covering every available surface. “Uh, Steve?”

Steve shakes her head. “It’s not right.”

Danny steps up to one of the cork board’s on the wall. He does a double take, then briefly scans the rest of the paperwork and photos strewn around the room. He sighs. Steve may be the master of compartmentalizing, but eventually, her walls always break down. “Stephanie, stop and explain now, or I’m calling Tony.”

Steve whirls on him. “No! Tony can’t know I’m doing this.”

“Then explain yourself, crazy person!”

Steve sweeps her arm round the room. “Tali’s go bag. Why were our pictures in there? Why was the scarf Ziva bought in Rome in there? Why was Tali in a room in the opposite end of the house instead of in the nursery right next to Ziva’s room? And look, here, on the back of the picture, these sets of numbers, they’re the coordinates 5-O HQ and NCIS HQ. There was no body. Danny, there was no _evidence_ of a body.”

“You think she’s still alive.”

“I think there was no way in hell she was in that house.”

“Okay, look, maybe this is a touchy subject and maybe my math is wrong here, but why are you so worried about whether or not the woman who your husband cheated on you with is still alive?”

Steve’s brow furrows. “Tony never cheated on me, Danny.”

“Then wha- okay, you know what? Not the point. You’re gonna try to find her, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but I need your help.”

“With?”

“Tony can’t know.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to get his hopes up if I’m wrong,” Steve answers quietly.

“You’re gonna lie to him.”

“I’m gonna have to leave the country. I already cleared my leave with the governor, but Tony _has_ to think I’m on a 5-O case.”

“Fine. I’ll go along for now, but you owe me.”

***

Steve starts her search in Israel, stealthily managing to sidestep Mossad even during her search of the remains of Ziva’s house. Despite the rumors of reconciliation, Steve still doesn’t trust Orli as far as she can throw her.

From Israel she flies to Somalia.

She sits against blank bathroom walls in dingy hotels with the shower running in the background to drown out any background noise when she video chats home.

From Somalia she flies to Rome.

From Rome she flies to DC. Gibbs is waiting for her at the airport and with one quirked brow she spills her guts on the car ride to his house. He helps distract Tony after that.

From DC, she jumps a flight to Vegas - one last desperate attempt.

In Vegas, she receives an e-mail with a grainy picture that might be Ziva, Big Ben in the background. Steve is on the next flight to London. A tip from a London pawn shop sends her to Mexico, and Mexico turns into a dead end.

Steve is more convinced than ever that Ziva is alive, but she’s fun out of stones to turn over. She hops a flight home.

***

A flicker of movement catches Steve’s eye as she hefts her duffel into the bed of her truck. She spins, quickly, hand on her gun, only to meet a familiar brown eyes.

Ziva smirks. “It took you long enough to catch up.”

Steve stares, torn between elation and being royally pissed. She shuts it away to deal with when they get home. “Get in the truck.”

Ziva obliges.

Steve calls Tony. “Take Tali to Danno’s and go right back home.”

“Wha-”

Steve hangs up, takes a deep breath, and climbs behind the wheel.

***

Tony smiles at the sight of Steve’s truck back in the drive. The 5-O team has been great, but two months of the majority of his time being spent with a three year old has been driving him a little crazy. He opens the door to eerie silence and his hand goes to his gun. Steve home means there should be noise coming from the bedroom or the kitchen or the open door to the lanai. Echoing silence does not bode well.

“Stevie?”

“Living room.”

Steve’s voice is tense, but not _oh God, we’ve been invaded, get the fuck out_ tense, so Tony moves his hand away from the gun as he steps into the living room and promptly freezes half a step in.

Ziva is on their couch. She smiles at him. “Tony.”

He stumbles forward a step. “Ziva.”

Ziva starts to stand and Tony catches Steve’s shoulders tensing out of the corner of his eye. Something about the motion clears the fog from Tony’s mind and he pulls back. Ziva awkwardly sits back down. Tony stares. And stares.

 

Ziva glances over to Steve. “Tali?”

Steve’s expression softens ever so slightly. “Safe.”

Ziva nods and relaxes.

 

A full five minutes pass before he manages to wrap his mind around what’s happening. His temper snaps. “What the fuck, Ziva?!”

“Tony, I-” Ziva starts.

“No,” Tony cuts her off, “there’s no excuse, Ziva! Whatever it was… we’ve always handled things better together. How hard would it have been to let us know you were alive?! Anything. Just let us know!”

“I couldn’t!” Ziva shoves up off the couch. “It wasn’t safe to reach out! They would have been watching you! And we have buried my connection with Steve so deeply-”

“That no one would have thought to look for a message to me!” Steve interjects before Ziva can finish.

“Do you have any idea what this has done to us?” Tony demands. “We grieved!”

“Faking your death should _never_ leave out the people that love you! We may live fucked up lives where it’s necessary every now and then, but if it was me or Tony,” Steve’s voice breaks.

“We would have told you,” Tony continues.

“It was to dangerous!” Zaiva argues.

Steve growls and clenches her fists. “Bullshit!”

*

“HPD Command to Unit 1116.”

“Command, go for 1116.”

“Dispatch for verbal disturbance. 2727 Piikoi Street. Repeating, verbal disturbance, 2727 Piikoi Street.”

“Copy, en route.”

*

Someone pounding on the front door echoes through the house over the yelling. “Honolulu Police Department!”

Steve, Tony, and Ziva all fall silent.

Steve stops toward the door and yanks it open. “What?”

The officer on the side of the door gapes. “Commander McGarrett.”

“Yeah, what?”

The officer takes a step back. “We, uh, we received a report of a disturbance.”

Steve huffs. “We’re arguing. That happens in relationships. My wife played dead for several months, so if I want to rant at her about it, I think I’m justified.” She steps out on the porch and scans her neighbors houses, calculating who might have called. She settles on the nearest house with a glare and takes a deep breath. “Mind your own fucking business Jean! I am allowed to argue with my spouse you nosy bitch!”

The window and blinds snap shut and Steve smirks triumphantly.

The cop raises his eyebrows. “All good here?”

Steve shrugs. “Can’t promise we’re done yelling, but nothing you need to get involved in.” She slams the door. The yelling resumes five seconds later.

*

“1116 to Command.”

“Go ahead 1116.”

“Command, I’ll be clear from Piikoi. Can you contact Detective Williams from 5-O and have him call my personal.”

“Copy clear, affirmative on contact. Standby.”

*

“This is Detective Williams with 5-O, I was told you wanted to speak with me.”

“Yeah, this is Mako, 1116 with HPD. I don’t know and I don’t want to know what the hell is going on with your partner, _haole_ , but you may want to get her under control.”

“Excuse me?”

Mako sighs and relays the incident.

“Wife?” Danny sounds incredulous.

“Don’t ask me. I thought she was married to that Italian guy. But the way they’re all screaming in there, it’s no wonder someone called us.”

Danny curses. “I’ll head over there as soon as I can find a babysitter.”

*

“Stephanie! Of all the asinine shit you have pulled over the years, this fucking tops it! You got HPD called to your house?! As if our stupid rivalry with them wasn’t bad enough, you open your door and tell them to fuck off? I can feel a migraine coming on! They all think you’re fucking nuts anyway, and I don’t disagree, but holy shit do you have to prove it to them? Crazy! That ulcer I finally got rid of is coming back and it’s on you, McGarrett! How does a fucking pod person cause so much trouble. Yo-” Danny stops abruptly when he walks into the living room and finds himself staring at a raised Glock.

Tony and Steve bothe dive toward the woman. Steve reaches her first. “Woah! Ziva, no! Down. This is my partner Danny! I trust him. We trust him. We trust him with Tali!”

Ziva immediately holsters her weapon.

Steve spins on Danny. “Where the fuck is my daughter, Danno?”

“Kono,” Danny answers immediately, no desire to be looking down the barrels of all three of their guns.

Steve collapses onto the couch, dragging the other woman with her. “Danny, Ziva. Ziva, Danny.”

Danny raises his eyebrows. “You found her.”

“No,” Steve grouses. “She was fucking waiting for me when I finally hit a dead end and came back to Hawaii.”

Tony tneses. “You were looking for her?”

Steve glances up apologetically. “I wasn’t sure if I was right about her being alive. I didn’t want to get your hopes up if I was wrong.”

Tony drops to the couch next to Steve and wraps and arm around her shoulders. “Thank you.”

Steve shrugs. “It was selfish too.”

“Still.”

Danny absently notes that Steve is still grasping Ziva’s hand from when she had yanked the other woman down onto the couch. “Right. You never actually did say who Ziva _is_ , other than Tali’s mother,” Danny prods expectantly.

“Wife,” Steve answers succinctly.

Danny pinches the bridge of his nose. “But Tony is your husband.”

“Yes.”

“Stephanie…”

“Okay, okay. _Technically_ , only Tony and I are actually actually married.”

Danny waves a hand between them. “But it’s some weird polyamorous…”

“Yep.”

Danny sinks into a chair and points an accusing finger at Steve. “Every time I think you can’t get any crazier.”

Steve grins, entirely unapologetic.

“You all look exhausted,” Danny sighs and leans his head back. “You guys done yelling?”

Tony stretches the fingers of the arm around Steve’s shoulders to brush against Ziva’s arm. Ziva melts into the touch, ends up plastered against Steve’s side.

Steve nods tiredly. “For now, but Ziva’s still sleeping on the couch.”

Danny chuckles. “So I can go without worrying about any of you shooting each other?”

Steve hums something vaguely affirmative.

Tony looks up as Danny stands. “I’ll be right behind you to get Tali.”

Danny waves him off. “I’ll keep her tonight. You guys need to talk. I’ll bring her home for breakfast. At a normal person hour, not a ninja-SEAL hour.”

“Thanks, Danno,” Steve smiles up at him genuinely.

*

“I am sorry,” Ziva whispers, hours later, as Steve and Tony stand to go upstairs.

Tony kisses her gently. “And you’re forgiven.”

Steve mimics the action. “But you’re still sleeping on the couch.”

*

Ziva wakes to a three year old bouncing on her legs. “ _Amma_!”

Ziva is immediately wide awake and sits up to scoop her daughter into her arms. “Tali! התגעגעתי אליך.”

Tali begins babbling in a mixture of English and Hebrew and Ziva just holds her close. When she manages to tear her gaze away from her daughter, she finds Steve leaning in the doorway, Tony molded to her back with his chin hooked over her shoulder, both with fond smiles on their faces. Ziva holds an arm out hopefully, and they both approach without hesitation, settling onto the couch easily. The picture Danny snaps with his phone - Tony with his arm around Ziva, Steve sprawled across them with her head in Ziva’s lap and her legs kicked over Tony’s, with Tali perched on her stomach - ends up on Steve’s desk a week later.

**Author's Note:**

> התגעגעתי אליך - I missed you.


End file.
